


-

by astralDeveloper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralDeveloper/pseuds/astralDeveloper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Art] Jade and Feferi, girlfriends, part-time monster hunters.</p>
<p>Warning for eye horror maybe? Eye-ish monsters. With tentacles. Also a gun and a little bit of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gatsbyparty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatsbyparty/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> You can tell they're dating because they accessorize with each other's colours. The greatest expression of romance. Which is good because so many of their dates have been getting cancelled in favour of taking out whatever creature happens to be terrorizing the neighbourhood instead. It's hard having witchy powers in a world full of zoologically dubious horrors and humans with no witchy powers at all.
> 
> (Monster-killing ends up their favourite date activity. They basically plan for it now, the movie or dinner is just a joke. They take turns trying out new magically-enhanced weapons and Jade starts inventing things with magic-science, they have a system! Neither would even know what to do if their next date wasn't crashed by some kind of eldritch nightmare)


End file.
